Black Hearts Bleed Red
by Kentai Hentai
Summary: When memories and dreams are revealed is love true or just a twisted nightmare? SasukeXOC, give this a chance even though there's an OC.
1. Uno

Story: Black Hearts Bleed Red  
  
Author: KentaiHentai AKA Cypher-sama  
  
Manga/Anime: Naruto  
  
Spoilers: Not too sure. I've only read to like chapter 65 of the manga though and this will be a bit AU I guess.  
  
Warnings: Slight OOCness since I am not yet to familiar with the characters, an OC that could possibly come off Mary Sue (I really don't understand that but ppl keep saying my OC's are Mary Sue), lots of blood and possible lemon (look at my author name there has to be a lemon XD ). Oh and some Sakura bashing.  
  
Pairing(s): Sasuke X OC  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you think I'd still be in the Haku battle sequence, there wouldn't even be a Haku battle there'd be ::censored:: Damn Fanfiction.net and there censoring.  
  
~o~  
  
He sat with his chin resting on his hand eyes closed, giving the appearance that he was deep in thought. Raven bangs fell in front of his eyes casting a shadow on his pale face that made him look intimidating. His Hidden Leaf hitae-ate was proudly worn on his forehead though he was not in his usual attire. It was too hot for his normal wide neck heavy blue shirt so he opted for a blue sleeveless jumpsuit, the shorts of it loose on him even though the top hugged his upper half.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke the fifth will see you now.," he gracefully stood up and entered the office of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Respectfully he bowed to her as she stood from her desk doing the same then taking her seat again. She gestured for Sasuke to sit down in front of her desk and he did so even though he really would of rather remained standing. Sasuke did not like being in the Hokage's office for too long it unnerved him a bit.  
  
"Hokage-sama I was told you had an important favor to ask of me?"  
  
"Hai I do. You may consider this a mission but I prefer you not say so to others for it could cause trouble. Your sensei suggested you be best for this task as your teammates may not be able to handle such a responsibility.," Sasuke was getting impatient he wanted this woman to spit out whatever it was, "I would really like it if you would let someone be guest at your home."  
  
"Nani?," he stood up and realizing that was disrespectful took his seat again though the scowl did not leave his face.  
  
"I know it is a big thing to ask but we need you to guard this person and the best way to do that is to let her stay at your home. She is very important to the future of the Hidden Leaf." The Hokage knew that was always what pulled people in, the future of Hidden Leaf though she wasn't too sure if Sasuke would fall for it. Sasuke was still too caught up on the fact that his houseguest was a 'her', this was going to be hell.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Arigato Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will drop her off at your home tonight, its too dangerous for her to be out during the day." Sasuke nodded his head and stood up heading to the door without so much as a good bye. He hated the idea of having to let someone else into his home, it was his sanctuary, his escape from the world and now someone else would be invading it. He groaned in disgust as he made his way to the forest a good training session should make him feel a little better.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!," he cringed, a member of his fan club had found him and it just had to be one of the most irritating ones.  
  
"Sakura-chan why did you run away from me?!," this day just kept getting worse.  
  
"Naruto don't you see Sasuke-kun and I are talking stop being so rude!," Sasuke wouldn't say anything, just keep walking and hope no one had noticed.  
  
"Oi Sasuke what were you and Sakura-chan talking about?," no such luck, the escape had been botched by the blonde loudmouth.  
  
"Nothing," Sasuke obviously meant nothing but the look on Naruto's face showed he thought nothing was hiding something.  
  
"Yo!," all three jumped at the teacher who appeared from a cloud of smoke with his smile hidden by a mask.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?!"  
  
"Sakura, Naruto you're supposed to be spending time with the elderly."  
  
"Why doesn't Sasuke have to spend time with those old timers?!," Kakashi patted Naruto on the head to calm him down making Naruto growl.  
  
"I have something else for Sasuke to do. You two go do what you're supposed to be doing. Oh and Naruto Iruka said if you're really nice to those 'old timers' he'll treat you for all the ramen you can hold down." This got Naruto to run back to the old folk's home, Sakura following behind him complaining about how old people smelled like moth balls and medicine.  
  
"This is who is supposed to guard me, you can not be serious Copy Ninja.," Sasuke titled his head to look around Kakashi seeing someone standing behind him covered from head to toe in a black cloak hands clasped in front of them.  
  
"Now don't be so hasty to judge, Sasuke is a Uchiha..."  
  
"A clan destroyed by one of their own leaving behind only the brat that was not trained from birth as each member is supposed to be so he is basically useless. No offense to you Copy Ninja but you are wasting your time with this one and I would be better off left in the forest to fend for myself."  
  
"Where do you get off saying things like that? Remember you are being place under my protection and allowed into my home.," Sasuke was restraining himself from pulling shuriken from the holder strapped to his leg.  
  
"That is the problem, I will be left under the care of a child who is too arrogant to realize that if my attackers were to come I would end up having to protect him and myself. Copy Ninja it is best I stay with you, staying with him will only mean more trouble for me. There would have been no point in rescuing me..."  
  
"Rescuing?," Sasuke was a little confused at this point but that could've been due to the fact that he was fighting to keep his anger at bay.  
  
"We are not supposed to talk about this in public.," the girl nodded her head making her hood fall even lower and a few strands of ebony fall out from underneath it. The hair was so long it almost brushed against the ground, guess she didn't believe in hair cuts. Sasuke begrudgingly began to lead Kakashi and the as of yet revealed stranger to his home noticing how the steps of neither could be heard but his own gave a soft thumping noise. When they reached the door of his home the female crouched down Kakashi copying her with a slight hesitation. Her hand was revealed, a very pale hand, as she did a few symbols Sasuke could not understand.  
  
"I apologize for the intrusion," Sasuke was surprised that she had manners as he opened the door for his guests. Kakashi bowed to Sasuke and disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving him alone with the irritating girl.  
  
"I was told by the Hokage that you would not be making your appearance till night time."  
  
"There was a disruption that forced me to be here much sooner than expected," she let the hood of her cloak fall back revealing hair that put the night sky to shame it was as if it was rained on by stars gleaming slightly silver but the strands were such a deep blue that they appeared black. When she stepped into the light the blue was obvious, Sasuke almost reached out to touch her hair but stopped himself glad that she hadn't noticed. Her eyes were gray though seemed to be outlined with that same blue of her hair.  
  
"Disruption?"  
  
"You question too many things its best if you just accept things as they are. Now tell me where may I rest, my journey has been long and I am very tired.," Sasuke was really hating this girl, especially the arrogant manner she spoke in like she was some sort of royalty. Dismissing Sasuke from her mind the stranger walked around the house stopping in the living room standing in the middle of it. She dropped her cloak on top of the couch and Sasuke entered the room unable to stop the gasp that came from his mouth. She turned to face him making her hair and the ties of her skirt slap against the couch.  
  
"Is something the matter Uchiha?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Yume, in my village of Hidden Dream which has been destroyed I was the leader or what your village considers Hokage. Do not question me further things will unravel soon enough but for now I rather relax.," she stretched her arms making the black shirt she wore ride up so her flat belly was revealed. Sasuke turned away unsure of what he would have done had he kept staring at her. Yume looked to be about fifteen, only one year younger than Sasuke. (AN: I didn't want them to be so young so I upgraded their ages but they are still genin and most of the bs that happens in the manga has not occurred so slap a giant AU on this baby.)  
  
"You can take my room I'll sleep out here on the couch."  
  
"In a big house like this you have only one bedroom?"  
  
"The other rooms are off limits," Sasuke growled the words out turning to look at Yume as he did so. She stared at him for a moment then nodded her head.  
  
"Understood. Your bedroom would be where?," Yume stepped closer to Sasuke which made him slightly uncomfortable. Sasuke gulped, she was so close that when he made to move his arm brushed against her chest but Yume didn't seem to notice or care. Yume followed Sasuke to his bedroom, the strings of her skirt dragging against the floor making Sasuke notice for the first time the silver bangles looped onto each string. It bothered him slightly that they made noise only now when she had been wearing them this entire time, could her chakra really be that strong to naturally suppress such things of nature?  
  
Sasuke gestured for her to enter the room and Yume stepped around him to stand in the doorway. She looked around the room from where she stood her expression remaining blank. She took one step more into the room and gripped her head falling to her knees with a small cry of anguish.  
  
"Won't find me here. Must be silent. Must be completely still. Silent and still." Even though the child repeated this to himself over and over he was anything but silent and still but that's what his extreme terror did to him. He rocked back and forth in the corner an arm dripping with blood over his head the other limp at his side.  
  
Sasuke kneeled down beside Yume trying to figure out what was going on. He took note of the pained expression she wore and how her knuckles were turning almost white as she dug into her own flesh. She grabbed the front of his top, Sasuke caught by surprise almost falling over but balanced himself at the last minute. Yume opened her mouth in a silent scream.  
  
The smell of death and blood invaded the child's every senses no matter how hard he tried to block it out. He screamed out as a kunai pierced into the wall right beside his head cutting his cheek.  
  
"Found you little one," he was pulled out of his hiding place by the front of his shirt and slammed down onto the floor. He thrashed and wildly tried to punch, scratch and slap his captor with his good hand but the older boy was having none of it. He laughed at the efforts of the child as he pinned him down to the floor sitting on his legs to keep him down. The pressure on his tiny limbs was almost unbearable and he knew that if the other boy so wished it he could break his legs.  
  
"Onegai matte."  
  
"Pathetic," the little boy screamed as his shirt was ripped open exposing his pale chest to hungry red eyes.  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"Because I can." His small dark eyes opened wide as his shorts were ripped away leaving him bared to the world.  
  
"Onii-san matte, onegai. On...," his begging was cut off as he felt his body being ripped apart from the inside. He screamed and dug his nails into the hard wood floor so hard they bended back and broke causing his fingers to bleed. He caught his brother's expression and it was enough to make him wish he was dead like the rest of them. His brother enjoyed what he was doing to him now, what he had done to everyone on this tragic night.  
  
"Make it stop! Make it stop! Please! Bring me back! Make it stop!," Sasuke opened his mouth to say something in response to her screams but was all too shocked to find a mouth over his. Yume gripped his top desperately now and buried one hand in his hair to keep him from breaking the kiss. Sasuke had his eyes open staring at her as she basically devoured his mouth. Sasuke fell back with Yume over him, her lips still on his and now her tongue darting into his mouth. She tasted sweet like strawberries, he could taste strawberries in her mouth and something else. Something that had to be uniquely hers and Sasuke wondered what he tasted like to her. Finally the need to breathe presented itself and Yume pulled away from Sasuke, more like jumped away and backed into a wall her knees folded up to her chest. Her head was lowered so all her hair covered her like a blanket and Sasuke could not tell whether she was aware of what had just happened.  
  
"What was all of that?"  
  
"Go away Chibi Uchiha your mind is poisoned and all that it stores disturbs me greatly."  
  
"Chibi Uchiha? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You are the youngest child of the Uchiha clan are you not?," Yume looked up at Sasuke her eyes completely blank, void of all color reminding Sasuke of the Hyuuga clan. He shook his head to clear his mind and grabbed the front of Yume's shirt yanking her onto her feet not caring that her breast were coming out of her top.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"The images in your mind told me so, they told me many things but it was all a jumbled blur. I could see what was happening, see your face so clearly but the other I could not tell who he was. Even his voice was closed to me, is his mind really that strong? I wonder could he be the one? Could he... hmm this must be explored further but I need to recover first. Your poisoned mind injures me, so confused you are that you lash out on yourself and I feel the sting of these lashes." Sasuke was unsure of what any of it meant but he did not like the sound of any of it or the look of her eyes. He dropped her quite unceremoniously and exited the room without a word. Yume slid her legs under herself and leaned her head down wrapping her arms around it as her body shook with sobs. It hurt, everything hurt so much she couldn't explain. First the loss of her entire village and now the memories of the Uchiha. What really hurt the most was that she was to blame for both. 


	2. Dos

Thanks to the people who reviewed, your constructive criticism really is helpful. As I was re-reading the first chapter and working on this one I realized how insane this story is but I will still continue it for the people who were kind enough to review.  
  
I understand it's strange to have a 15 year old Hokage type person but there's a reasonable explanation for it, I think. Well let me just see how it unravels and I hope you all see with me.   
  
Oh and sorry for Sasuke being so OOC I just factored in that he's about 16 or so, that's the time males are their weirdest as puberty has them by the balls, literally.  
  
READ THIS PART: Since the sites I post this story on don't seem to be accepting my Italics from now on the memory sequences will be like ( :Insert person's name: Memory) and after it's over it will say the same thing except with the word end in the parenthesis. Otays you may stop reading my annoying chatter now.  
  
o  
  
A small scream resounded in the mind of the sleeping male, the one that followed causing him to awaken. He couldn't really tell what kind of screams these were but there was a slight hint of pleasure to them. With a groan of annoyance he got off the couch, his bare feet making a padded pitter patter against the hard wood floor as he walked to his bedroom. Slowly he pushed open the door his eyes widening in shock as they took in the sight of the almost naked girl on the bed. Another cry came from her and she lifted her hips off the bed making the tiny spaghetti strap shirt she wore fall to right below her breasts. Pale flesh was exposed to the curious eyes that followed the shape of her figure from her bare legs up to the mess that was her hair all over the bed. She looked like a fallen angel crying desperately in some mix of pleasure and pain, it aroused him beyond any rational thought.  
  
"Onegai sensei. More… more," he gulped as he heard her whisper these words sounding like they were not her own.  
  
"Yume?," she gave no acknowledgement to him only slid her hand down the front of her body closing it between her legs, "I knew there would be problems with you staying here but I never expected for you to touch yourself in my bed."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke's eyes went even wider if that was possible and in a moment of rage he pounced on the bed grabbing her hands and pinning them down above her head. Yume thrashed against him though her eyes were still closed and accidentally positioned her body in the perfect angle to grind against Sasuke. He gasped feeling her heat rubbing against him and by instinct began dry humping her, he really wished he had slept naked tonight as he usually did. Sasuke didn't notice Yume had opened her eyes and it was white that stared at him, her gray eyes were still dormant.  
  
"Sumimasen," he continued to move against her, his Sharingan eyes flaring and meeting hers. Sasuke was about to move away but she wrapped her legs around him pushing him closer to her by her feet on his butt.  
  
"Its ok Chibi Uchiha this is the only way you know of to make yourself feel like you're not alone. Your teacher knew that too," tears slid down Sasuke's cheeks and Yume leaned up to flick her tongue out to taste the salty liquid.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"You're the one who can stop it," she lay back and let herself go limp but Sasuke didn't release her instead he laid himself out over her. He pulled her legs up so her knees were raised at his sides and he could lay between her legs easier. His head rested on her breasts and he inhaled deeply, feeling her shudder on his exhale.  
  
"Can I just sleep here for the rest of the night?," he didn't even really understand what he was saying, confusion had crept into him the moment he touched her. Yume nodded her head even though Sasuke couldn't see it and put her hands lazily on his shoulders resting her chin atop his head leaving him perfectly tucked in with her body. Sasuke gave a peaceful sigh as he felt her legs entangle with his own and allowed sleep to claim him by the hypnotic rhythm of Yume's heart.  
  
(Sasuke Memory)  
  
'So what should we do with him?,' they spoke as if he wasn't even there, as if he couldn't hear them. As far as they were concerned it seemed he couldn't, they thought he was in a coma but he had only pretended to be. He didn't want to face the ridicule he knew was upcoming and he was afraid to open his eyes and see that this was reality.   
  
'I don't really know,' it was female voice that much he knew but he had never heard it before.  
  
'The boy is of the Uchiwa ne?," there was a small round of laughter and it made the boy on the bed wonder how they could laugh after such a tragedy. It was only a little girl's stupidity that expressed the query, that didn't overshadow the death of his entire family.  
  
'That's Uchiha darling and you were supposed to wait outside with your father…'  
  
'But he's boring. Hey you know that little boy is awake,' he had stiffened when he heard that and shut his eyes tight trying to pretend he was asleep but he was discovered. The little girl had been shooed out so when he was picked up in the arms of an ANBU he hadn't been able to see who she was. He wanted to know who had ruined his plans to play dead and escape the inevitable speech he knew was coming. As he was carried out into the halls he saw the body of a small child from behind. From the slenderness of it and the long black hair he figured it was a little girl but thinking of his own body frame he couldn't be too sure. When the little child turned an ANBU mask on the face kept him from seeing whether it was a girl or boy. He was appalled to see a child dressed as an ANBU, what kind of sick joke was that? The mask was pulled down to reveal white eyes staring at him and he gulped down some unknown fear as he saw chakra flow around the girl, felt it suffocating him.  
  
"Youkai rest," the girl pulled her mask back up at the sound of the voice that seemed to belong to her mother and put her hand out. The small hand was dripping in blood but the woman who took it said nothing as they walked away.  
  
(Sasuke Memory End)  
  
Black eyes opened with a start as the sleeper was unceremoniously awakened by his own thoughts. Sasuke looked around the room noticing he was in his bed but he thought he had slept on the couch the previous night. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his head and made to stand up noticing he was in boxers.  
  
'Why would I sleep with these on?' (he has an Inner Sasuke. --) Even more curious were the clothes laid out on the chair at the desk across from his bed. Sasuke went to touch the fabric of a strange looking skirt pulling on the ties of it making the bangles jingle.  
  
"So you're awake," he dropped the ties of the skirt looking down as he heard the loud clank the bangles made on the hard wood, "I made breakfast to apologize for interrupting you're sleep. Please eat quickly for you must escort me to see your Hokage I have many things that I must speak to her about." Anger boiled in him but instead of acting on it he just passed by the girl in his bedroom doorway stopping halfway as he noticed something.  
  
"Why are you wearing my shirt?"  
  
"I came to this town with only the clothes on my back," Yume seemed to feel that was enough explanation as she turned to go back to the kitchen Sasuke watching her graceful movements and muttering to himself 'icy bitch'.   
  
o  
  
"The Godaime will see you now," Yume stood up gesturing for Sasuke to stay behind but he did not acknowledge it so she turned to glare at him. It was a good glare and would've worked if it hadn't been directed at a Uchiha, the masters of 'a look can kill'. Admitting defeat for the time being Yume walked with Sasuke to the fifth's office taking the only seat besides the one Tsunade already occupied.  
  
"Yume I am glad to see your trip to the village was a safe one," Tsunade smiled at her then looked up at Sasuke, "And how has it been having Yume in your house Sasuke?"  
  
"Bothersome." Tsunade laughed a little nervously as she noticed the tension between them, she hadn't expected that for they seemed to be so alike, both emotionless. Yume did not look at Sasuke she kept her gray eyes on the Hokage.  
  
"Well Sasuke could you please sit outside I need to talk to Yume in private," Sasuke would've protested, there was something strange about the deathly calm look on Yume's face but respect for his elders kept him from doing as he pleased. He stepped out of the office hearing a faint sigh of relief not sure which female it had come from but having his suspicions.  
  
Tsunade couldn't help but have sighed in relief as Sasuke left, it would've been so difficult to talk under the microscope of the Uchiha prodigy.  
  
"Last I saw him he was heading in an opposite direction from the village but he was the one I am sure of it. I could smell his blood, almost taste it on my tongue. It was he that destroyed my village but be glad he was heading away from this one. The blood of my precious ones was enough to satiate his appetite for the time being but Tsunade-sama I must tell you it was also enough to make the craving for blood rise in me. I might just answer to it, I have what is most precious to him I can take that from him whenever I so please and your deal with me allows me to sacrifice him for the sake of the village should I desire to."  
  
"Please Yume…"  
  
"Don't call me improperly woman, I am…"  
  
"Please calm down I meant no disrespect," Tsunade tried to calm the girl down seeing her eyes flash silver for a moment then to gray, "All I ask is that you please do not do something so rash till we have come to terms. I understand that your village was very precious to you and I am sorry for your loss but he was a monster you created. He was your responsibility that's why he came back to you."  
  
"I understand that but I created him for your people and the other I created seems to be tainted as well, what were you doing with my creations?" Tsunade froze unsure of how to answer and then looked Yume in the eyes.  
  
"It will unravel to you as I am sure it has already begun to. Now please give the young girl back her form, I can feel her pain." Yume nodded her head then slumped forward Tsunade catching her and lifting her gently up slightly bothered by how light she was. Tsunade gestured for one of her assistants to come forward with her head and placed Yume in his arms. He went out into the hall and dumped Yume onto an unsuspecting Sasuke who looked down at what had been dropped onto his lap.  
  
'What is going on?' Sasuke stared down at Yume in his lap seeing how peaceful she looked and smiled.  
  
"I might just start to like you… if you're not running your mouth." 


End file.
